Gone In A Wink of An Eye
by Miyuki-Chan5
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome's childhood love, has returned to Tokyo after moving to the United States. She meets him in a cafe but doesn't recognize him at first. When will she be able to see that it is really him? Read to find out. Pairings: InuKag, MirSan. ON


Hey! I'm back, new story! Anyways, I just need a break from writing my OLD stories. They are getting a little tiny bit irritating. So, just a change, and AU, and I think maybe, well written. So on with the story.  
  
Gone In A Wink of An Eye  
  
Chapter One  
  
Amber Eyes  
  
"Sango, why do you have to join the College Course Math? I thought you were joining the knitting club with me?" Kagome asked, a little sad that her friend wasn't joining that club with her.  
  
"I need some help in math.. Seriously, I need help in it, so I'm taking a College Course Math class. It's just some college stuff that gets you ready for the real thing. No biggie." Sango waved her hand and smiled.  
  
"Are you sure? I took it last year when you didn't, and it was really hard.." Kagome scratched her chin, trying to remember what they had done last year in the College Course Math class.  
  
"Oh whatever. I got to meet Miroku today, so, I'll see you tomorrow. But I may drop by your house later on, meaning like around six or seven all right? So if you have the time later, clue me in on some of the clubs we could join. Bye!" Sango waved at Kagome, and Kagome wearily waved back, smiling faintly.  
  
Kagome exited the high school, and adjusted her scarf so it was warm. She also buttoned up her pea coat, also fixing the straps on her black, leather backpack. (Think Prada or Pierro Guidi. I mean, if you know what that is.)  
  
As the wind lashed at her face, she felt a couple of snowflakes gather on her eyelashes. "It's snowing?" She wondered out loud, and looked up at the sky, only to see a fairly gray sky and snow falling out of the sky, blanketing everything surrounding her.  
  
Glad that she was wearing her low pumps and not her sneakers, she continued to walk in the snow, trudging past the old newspapers that were scattered in front of the shops.  
  
She stopped at a fairly warm colored bakery and peered inside. Her smile got even brighter as she saw her friend Kaida, who was inside, working as a cashier. Opening the glass door that had the squiggly letters that said Parfae, she stepped into the bakery, inhaling the smell of fresh pastries and bread.  
  
She walked towards her friend and picked out a slice of black forest cake and ordered a coffee. "Hmm.. Kaida.. Today, I want a coffee, and here's the black forest cake I want, and hmm, I would like two melon pan (pronounced paaun) and a loaf of that English style bread." Kagome said, while Kaida gathered her customer's items.  
  
"Kagome, you don't want any of the chocolate pan for your brother? You know he loves those." Kaida grinned, as she remembered how her brother used to beg her to buy him those.  
  
"Hmm, maybe one isn't going to hurt him. He hasn't had those in a long time. He has grown to like the melon pan. My mother says it's better for his health. But the sugary stuff is a bit, unhealthy, but it's better than the chocolate because this chocolate pan is so big." Kagome sighed, but handed her a chocolate pan to buy.  
  
Kaida giggled, and put it in the brown bag too. She handed Kagome the receipt and said, "Twenty."  
  
"Kay." Kagome fished out a twenty-dollar bill and handed it to Kaida, while Kaida handed her the coffee.  
  
Kagome went to a large table, it was the only one left, so she sat down and got the forest cake out of the bag.  
  
Taking out the plastic ware fork and napkin, she removed the plastic cellophane sort of thing off from the cake and stuck her fork into it, biting the small slice of cake off the fork.  
  
She took out a hard cover book, "Daddy's Little Girl", and opened it up to the page she was on. (A/N: I just finished that book about a week ago! It was the best! Mary Higgins Clark wrote it.)  
  
As she looked up, she saw a young man about her age with amber colored eyes and silver hair. She saw a scowl on his face, and she blinked, not realizing that he was staring at her.  
  
She turned her gaze to her book again and started to read it again. When she was starting to flip a page, he came into the bakery, and walked over to Kaida, asking for a cup of coffee and the daily special for pastries.  
  
"Today's the raisin stick. It's pretty good, I had it for a snack today." Kagome heard her say, and sipped her coffee, pondering on why the guy had silver hair.  
  
"Three, Yasha." She said, holding out her hand. He stuck a hand into his pocket and gave her three singles. Smiling, she waved and he walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Hey, since you have a pretty big table, and all the other one's are taken, can I sit here too?" He asked his face scrunched up in a scowl again.  
  
"Sure." She said, nodding her head. She watched him sit down and take off his leather jacket to reveal a long sleeve shirt that said, "Feh."  
  
'Why does he seem so familiar? The eyes, the hair, his name.' She asked herself, staring at the cake crumbs on her paper plate.  
  
"So, what school do you go to?" He asked, starting a conversation.  
  
"Mitsushima High School." She said, stirring her coffee.  
  
"Oh. I go there too. I just moved here from the United States. But I'm a native from here, but I moved to the U.S. because of my father's business." He said, looking fairly bored too.  
  
"How was the U.S.? I heard it was very different from Tokyo." She asked, interested.  
  
"It's almost the same. But the scenery and the styles are different. I guess that I've never seen some of the foods ever before, but they seem very.. heavy. Their hair is such a weird color. Red, yellow, which they call blonde. I mean we can dye our hair that color, but I've never seen people with natural color." He said.  
  
"Oh. Anyways, which teachers do you have?" She grinned widely, wondering what teachers he had.  
  
"Hmm.. Mr. Takeki the Language Arts teacher, Mrs. Oomura for Art, Mrs. Motosuwa for History, Ms. Shioru for Calculus, and Mr. Negita for umm. Sex Ed. I don't have P.E. this quarter. I have it the next one." He said, turning a bright red.  
  
"Oh! No worries. I have that this quarter this year too. It's not that bad. Except when he makes us read the textbooks." She waved a hand, and giggled.  
  
Kagome glanced at her watch and her eyes widened to the size of teacups. "Oh! Look at the time! It's getting late. I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, Yasha!" She picked up her coat and ran out of the door, smiling.  
  
He blinked. She knew his name. But they hadn't told each other their names yet. He shook the thought away and threw out his garbage, standing up. He carried his messenger bag out of the door and walked out into the snowy day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm, how was it? I didn't like it so much. Anyways, I have to study for a test so I got to go! I'll update my other fics later. I mean like, in an hour and then I'll start new chapters.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


End file.
